1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus that processes input document information, and more particularly, to a document processing apparatus on a display screen of which input character string control information, such as margins, tabs, or decimal tabs, are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, in the above-mentioned type apparatus, e.g., electronic typewriters, input character string control commands, such as tabs or decimal tabs, have been used to perform a cursor movement function and alignment of input character strings accurately and easily at the time of document input processing.
FIG. 12 shows a text display screen displayed on a liquid crystal device (LCD) unit of the prior art. In FIG. 12, reference numeral 11 denotes the entire display which consists of a format information display area 12 and a text display area 13. Displayed in the format information display area 12 are a left margin 14 that indicates the leftmost position of input document data, tabs 15 that indicate the start point of a specific input character string, a decimal tab 16 that indicates the alignment of numeric values of the specific input character string, and a right margin 17 that indicates the rightmost position of the input document data.
FIG. 13 is a flowchart of a format setting operation according to the prior art.
S1: Enter a format setting mode or routine as a result of the selection of a format setting key in a document processing apparatus.
S2: Read the format setting key and discriminate the setting data.
S3: Read the cursor position which is currently set in order to determine the position at which the format setting data is input.
S4: Display commands, such as tabs, in the format information display area 12 at the position at which the cursor is positioned on the basis of the input format setting data.
S5: Write format data in a work area of a random access memory (RAM) for format data used as a work area to which access is made at any time in the course of preparing a document.